


Stronger Than Before

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Than Before

"Stay strong, your test will become your testimony, your mess will become your message."

The words ring out even as Katie nestles closer, hiding her face in John's neck, feeling the tears escape her despite everything. His arm tightens around her waist, keeping her closer. The children will not see her cry, he's promised her that from the moment Natasha was born, but he won't make her keep it in. Instead he shifts, pulls her into his lap, making it seem more natural even as his lips brush into her hairline, his kiss there light, tender and loving. He had expected this to undo her, most of the Queen's speeches always had, but the children had never known. He had kept his promise. They sit in silence as it finishes, Katie faking sleep even as, finally, the children move away, back to whatever they want to do, Katie finally looking up at John, her words muted by his gentle kiss. 

"I know darling, I know."

His voice is soft. 

"I love you too, my beautiful Queen."

"My knight."

"Always."

His smile is soft before he adds. 

"Although, next year we are not watching her speak, it hurts too much..."

"John.."

"I'm sorry Kate, I hate seeing you cry. I can't stand it."

Katie's smile is soft, tender even as she nods. 

"We will watch, but I plan to be... distracted."

His smirk turns naughty. 

"Minx."


End file.
